1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fastener, more particularly to a fastener for a lace.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,070 B1 discloses a shoelace fastener including a fastener body 1, a pull unit 2 retained on the fastener body 1, and a covering band 3 penetrating through the fastener body 1 and surrounding the pull unit 2. The fastener body 1 includes a plurality of retaining studs 101 formed on top of the fastener body 1. The retaining studs 101 pierce through the pull unit 2 and are subsequently melted to form the retaining studs 101 with enlarged heads 102, thereby retaining the pull unit 2 on the fastener body 1. However, when a pulling force applied on the pull unit 2 is too large, the pull unit 2 is liable to be removed from the retaining studs 101, which renders shoelace fastener inoperable.